Secret Love (Oneshot)
by gryffindorgirl311
Summary: Harry Potter finally has Draco Malfoy. He can finally find out what Draco has been doing all this time. But when he sees Draco crying everything changes Drarry Oneshot, Review(:


Harry ran. He ran as fast as he could. He glanced back down at the Marauders map and the footsteps of Draco Malfoy were still in the bathroom. Harry silently sprinted along the corridor. Professor Binns had allowed him to go to the bathroom as he was feeling 'unwell.' But this was his chance. His chance to prove to Hermione and Ron that he was right. This was his chance to prove Draco was a Deatheater and he was working for Voldemort. He kept sprinting whilst glancing at the map and then to make sure Mrs Norris wasn't around stalking the Hogwarts corridors. Finally he skidded to a halt outside the bathroom. He put the map away, took a deep breath and slowly stepped inside.

Harry had pulled his wand out of his pocket and had it at the ready as he walked further into the bathroom. He stopped and listened. He could hear the faint dripping of water and… sobbing. Soft whimpering sobbing of someone who could no longer hold their pain in. As he crept round the corner he saw someone leaning over a sink but he couldn't make out who it was. He edged slightly closer but stopped in his tracks when he realised it was Draco. His heart leapt at this sight. Standing in front of him was no longer a strong, proud bully, but a weak and helpless lamb. Harry forgot his accusations about him being a Deatheater and lowered his wand then walked slightly closer to Draco but as he walked, his footsteps echoed so again he stopped and wished that he had never moved. At this sound Draco had raised his head and glanced in the mirror to see Harry slowly edging towards him. He wildly spun around trying to cover up his tear stained cheeks and swimming eyes. "Potter" he snarled, or tried to anyways. Harry stood there, fixed to the spot. His heart was racing, palms sweaty. He looked Draco over. Draco looked helpless, he looked scared. Harry had never seen this side to Draco before… but he liked it. He had never really felt these feelings before. Never this badly anyways. He had always taken a liking to his pale complexion and his white-blonde hair that fell perfectly. But he could never tell Ron and Hermione his true feelings. They would never speak to him again. He always tried to ignore these feelings but seeing Draco in this way confirmed his feelings.

Harry snapped out of his trance and spoke "Malfoy… what are you doing in here?"

"Potter it's a bathroom, what do you think?" Draco joked. "But what I do is none of your business okay." Harry took another step towards Draco and looking into his pale grey eyes. His eyes were still flooded with tears. "Malf—Draco, tell me what's wrong. I-I can help you." Draco turned his face away from Harry as more tears fell from his eyes to the floor. "You don't understand. No one does. I was chosen. I've got to do this." He screwed up his thin face as he spoke. Although Harry now had the proof he needed, he didn't care. He wanted to stay with Draco. He raised his hand to Draco's cheek and gently pushed his head around so his face was facing him. He then wiped away the last tears that were falling from Draco's eyes. Draco smiled. Harry was surprised Draco hadn't pushed him away, or started hexing and cursing him. Did this mean Draco had the same feelings for Harry? Draco opened his mouth to say something but all that was heard was "Pot- I mean Harry…" because Harry had taken his chance. He leaned forward and gently kissed Draco on the lips. It was a soft slow kiss and it seemed like time had stood still. The Slytherin snob and the Golden Gryffindor were standing in the middle of the boys' bathroom sharing a secret kiss. After what seemed like ages but was probably only about 30 seconds, they broke apart and Harry opened his eyes to see Draco standing there surprised but smiling. "Well" Draco gasped. "I thought my suspicions were right." Harry went slightly pink then said "you didn't do anything to get me off, you must have liked it."

"I didn't say I didn't" Draco smirked.

Harry moved in for another kiss but Draco had beaten him to it. They were in a passionate kiss which Harry didn't want to end. They finally came up for air and stood in each other's arms hugging one another. Harry couldn't believe that he finally had the Slytherin in his arms. He wanted to spend every moment with Draco but he knew they couldn't. Everyone would call them names and they were both the famous ones of their houses. Harry Potter 'The Boy Who Lived' and Draco Malfoy 'The Son of a Death Eater' He knew they had to keep up their enemy act and they will have to be Secret Lovers


End file.
